What Could Be
by Loopy777
Summary: Could Zuko and Suki forge a future together? Entry for Shipping Month 2010 - Zuko/Suki prompt.


_Shipping Month prompt- Zuko/Suki. Shipping Month info is visible at "ravat at deviantart dot com"_

* * *

**What Could Be**

I believe that Destiny will ultimately be my friend and ally, but so far in my life, it has caused me no end of grief.

My son, Lu Ten, died under my command. I do not think I need to elaborate on that.

Then there is my nephew, Zuko, the former Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. As if his life had not been enough of a struggle to remain true to his humanity, his father had to directly intervene in the cruelest act of abuse I have ever seen a parent inflict on a child. As Zuko sailed away from the Fire Nation in search of the long-missing Avatar, the burn on his face settling into a livid scar, I did my best to guide him away from all the negative emotions and self-loathing that worked to destroy him.

I should have known it would take a girl to lead him to salvation.

We had already visited all four Air Temples, and were at something of a loss as to our next destination. At that point, we were in Southern waters, and stopped at a civilian port to purchase supplies and affect some routine engine repairs. I badgered Zuko into accompanying the cook and I on a visit to the local market to pick out our dinner for the night. I could go on about the cook's culinary gifts, but I don't want to digress, so suffice to say I had high hopes for the fish we were shopping for. Zuko was in a foul mood, of course, but enough of my dissembling at least had him grousing on the subject of food, instead of his lot in life.

It was better than leaving him in his room to sulk again. I shudder to think how our lives would have played out if I had.

The merchant, while pushing for a ridiculous price for his admittedly fresh and exotic fish, mentioned that they were caught in the waters of Kyoshi Island. That caught Zuko's interest, and he proceeded to interrupt the haggling for an impromptu interrogation.

"Oh, yes, like the Avatar, young man. According to legend, Kyoshi used her Bending powers to raise the island out of the sea, and settled it with her enormous family, from which all the current inhabitants are descended. Hm? Temples? Well, I haven't heard of any temples there, but I think the sailors referred to shrines. Probably. Of course, Avatar Kyoshi would put her own island where the fishing is best, so I don't think it's outrageous to ask- sir? Sir?"

We didn't get our fish dinner.

Zuko would have charged off at that moment, and my only hope was to deflect him onto a course more likely to yield results and keep us alive, not necessarily in that order. I convinced him that a covert infiltration was best. Kyoshi Island was said to be friendly to all civilians, but anyone attempting to bring the war to their shores were dealt with fatally. I suggested he and I pose as refugees, which would allow us to take as much time as needed to search for any hiding Avatars, and access any written histories that could aid us on hunt.

Zuko wasn't pleased by the delay, but for all his current attitude problems, he is not a stupid person. He gave in, after a short argument.

Several weeks later, we arrived at Kyoshi Island, having bought passage on vessel that had been trading lumber on the Earth Kingdom mainland. Dressed in simple clothes that Zuko had- it probably doesn't need to be said- ranted about, we headed for the main settlement to find accommodations and information. I was only barely able to keep Zuko from marching off to the nearest shrine as soon as we discovered its location, instead dragging him to dinner in the common room of our chosen inn.

That's where we met her.

Something Zuko hadn't yet learned, in all his experience with the Fire Navy, was that most sailors tended towards... rowdy behavior. And excessive drinking. And horrible singing. Even I had a headache by the time the brawling started. Before much damage could be done, the authorities arrived, and I must say, they didn't look anything like I expected. They were all girls, teenagers or young woman, dressed in silk dresses and armor, with their faces painted in homage to Avatar Kyoshi herself. They fought with both their hands and metal war fans, and even to my experienced eye, they were quite skilled indeed. The drunken sailors offered no problem for them.

They were also quite pretty. Not that I pay undue attention to such things, ha, ha, but I feel it an important point to how the rest of the tale will play out.

One of their number caught sight of Zuko and I, and came over to our small table. She looked at most Zuko's age, likely a little younger, and her glare was almost as intimidating as my nephew's.

She spoke without introducing herself. "I haven't seen you two around here before."

Zuko never responded well to challenges. I quickly spoke first. "We just got off the boat today, actually. We have lost our home due to the Fire Nation, and have heard so much about the wonderful Island of Kyoshi, protected by the spirit of Avatar Kyoshi herself. It seemed like the right destination for us."

She didn't look impressed. "What are your names?"

Heh. For all our preparations, that was something we forgot about. After exchanging guilty glances, Zuko took it upon himself to improvise. "I'm... Lee. And this is my Uncle... Mushi." Rest assured, I would get him back for that.

"And what is your name, miss?" I asked our interrogator, to distract from any suspicions she might have been harboring.

"I'm Suki, the _leader_ of the local Kyoshi Warriors." She noticed Zuko's surprised expression. "What, you don't believe me?"

Zuko's face took on a haunted look, and I knew who he was thinking of. "No. I know not to judge by age or gender." That, I think more than anything, started Suki down the path towards warming up to us.

Of course, she also had an official interest in us. Taking us at our word would have been foolish, given Kyoshi's adamant desire to stay out of the war. Zuko wound up forestalling his research much longer than he would have liked, but we could hardly break into Kyoshi's shrines while being followed by one of her most fanatical followers. Actually, I think Zuko and Suki would have come to blows, if I hadn't been there to keep my nephew civil. Even so, they argued.

"Don't you have drunks to harass?"

"I'm providing you an escort home. This is a rough neighborhood."

"I can take care of myself."

"What about your uncle?"

"He could take care of all us by himself. If he weren't so _lazy_."

"I apologized for oversleeping already, nephew."

I wish I could say that the turning point was more pleasant, but it would be a lie. Suki was curious about Zuko's scar, of course; how could anyone not be? Once again, Suki was, er, _keeping us company_, and Zuko, in his frustration, began insulting the honor of Kyoshi Island itself. He specifically pointed out the foolishness of its neutrality, implying that it was the cowardice of the population, especially the Kyoshi Warriors, that was responsible for the policy.

My nephew has a talent for shooting his mouth off.

Suki, too, liked to fight to the death with her words. "And what did fighting get _you_? Huh? A life as a refugee and a _scar to go with it_?"

Yes, I'm afraid she really said that.

Zuko's fist came up, and I'm very glad I was there, because while I have no doubt that Suki could have dodged the attack, I felt the heat of birthing flames when I caught his hand. I settled the Fire before she could see.

Zuko wasn't done, though. "I got this scar _because_ I didn't fight! _I am more ashamed of that than anything else in my entire life._"

That finally shut Suki up. And disturbed her quite a bit, if her face was anything to go by.

She stopped following us. Zuko visited a few of the shrines, museums, and libraries, but there was nothing of value. Just a few relics that Zuko considered stealing, but I don't think they would have done us any good. The stories were all myths and hero-worship, and fraught with inconsistencies. Really, the whole mission was a waste. The trip, though, wasn't.

Suki returned and apologized. She started visiting us again, but this time, it was in offer of friendship. I pushed Zuko to accept her company, on the pretense of not blowing our cover, and simultaneously hinted that the other shrines on the island might be worth looking at, if we could get the opportunity to travel.

It turned out that Suki was even prettier without her makeup, and it wasn't long before Zuko noticed.

Perhaps it was her own obvious sense of Honor, or maybe her combat skills, or maybe he could only stay stoic for so long before he had to give in to the urges of his adolescence, but Zuko stopped fighting with Suki. He even talked, with increasing frequency. It helped that Suki offered to train him in her hand-to-hand fighting style, and Zuko in turn took pleasure teaching her the use of twin dao. I think it also helped that all of this was occurring in the midst of a normal, thriving community. Zuko had never really experienced one of those, before.

As much as I wanted to observe and meddle, I began removing myself from their dynamic. Neutral jing is the greatest weapon of a true warrior.

I don't know when friendship grew into more, but one night, Zuko did not come home. The next morning, he arrived at the doorstep to our apartment, looking different than he had before. He told me that he felt we had to stay on Kyoshi Island. It wasn't long after that, that I witnessed a kiss shared by the two teenagers. I must say, I found it beautiful.

I took care of sending orders to Lieutenant Jee. I knew how to handle the situation.

A year passed. Zuko took a job on the docks, which he didn't exactly like, but it left him evenings to use as he wished, and during the day, he could accept small visits from friends. Not that he had much friends; Suki, of course, was a growing part of his life, but few beyond her, although I had heard of the appreciative whispers amongst the other local Kyoshi Warriors.

Suki became like a daughter to me.

Zuko was already my son.

Then came the day when it all stood on the edge of ruin.

Zuko had just arrived home from work, and before he could even take his boots off, Suki burst through our door. She was excited, and thrilled.

"The Avatar is here! _He's back_, and he's on the Island _right now_!"

That was the worst possible news we could have heard.

Zuko had continued to practice his Firebending, in secret, and I don't think that a year ago, he would have had the control necessary to stay stoic in this situation. I was impressed that he wasn't exhaling smoke at the news.

Suki hadn't yet learned the truth. "Lee, what's wrong?"

I wanted to interject, to protect our cover, to guide Zuko to the right response, but it was like I was watching the life pour out of Lu Ten again. It was all I could do to stay standing. Zuko had gone very still, and his face, which had been given to smiles in the last year, had pinched up again in the same way it used to whenever Zuko had declared that he could one day redeem himself in his father's eyes.

"Lee?"

There was danger in his gold eyes. Suki could see it, too, and she backed away. "Lee? Please... what's wrong?"

I waited for his answer.

Zuko's voice was barely a whisper. "I must restore my honor."

He took a deep breath. "And now I must decide if I want to."

**END**


End file.
